Change Of Perspective
by Shade Penn
Summary: Sequel to Meet The Family. Jason goes to Mt.Justice and pretends to be Conner so his brother can learn to control his powers. But how long will this ploy hold up for?
1. Chapter 1

Jason stared blankly at the door to Mt. Justice. Was he supposed to knock or just bash it in? he really should've asked Conner _how_ he was supposed to get into the base instead of just asking _where_ it was. _'Still_,' he thought, _'I'm glad he had the foresight to give me the basics on his teammates and their names.'_

Suddenly a blue light ran over him and Jason froze. Would he be found out so soon? He let out the breath he had been holding when the scanner pinged and the door slid open.

"Scan complete: Identification; Superboy." A computerized voice said.

'_Well, we _do_ share DNA._' Jason thought walking into the base. _'And I would've passed that scan anyway if it just went by appearance, not matter the slight differences between Conner and I.'_

Jason was no more than five feet in the base when a feminine voice called out to him in reprimand. "And _where_ were _you_?"

Jason looked to the right and saw a blond woman in a black suit and jacket. _'Black Canary._' He thought remembering what Conner had said about their 'mentors.' '_Time to put my game face on.'_ He thought and stared back with a cool expression. "I was out thinking." He shrugged. "Didn't know I was gone so long."

Black Canary looked at him for a moment before turning on her heel. "Then come on, combat training doesn't start without you."

Jason's brow crunched at that before smoothing his brow out. "I didn't get anything to eat yet." He said while thinking, _'Lucky Conner; mom sent him out with cereal for breakfast for his 'long journey.' I really should've eaten something when I had the chance.'_

Black Canary paused and looked over her shoulder at him. "You should have eaten earlier; _before_ you left. You can eat something after the exercise."

Jason nearly balked. _'No food? _Not_ acceptable.'_ He thought. He had forgotten to eat before he left and he was _starving_. "But I'm really hungry."

"Then you need to _really_ think ahead." Black Canary shot back. "We have rules here, Superboy, and you need to follow them more seriously." With that, she continued walking.

Jason grudgingly followed, but it took all he had to not let his eye glow red. He didn't get angry (Not Alice's angry anyway), but going without any breakfast made him irritable. It was one of the reasons Sideswipe didn't talk to him in the morning. He silently seethed as they went into the training room. _'Let's see; Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, Robin, and Kid Flash.' _ He listed off in his head.

"Today where going to be having a friendly spar. Superboy, Kid Flash, you're up first." Black Canary said.

"Hey, don't feel too bad if I kick your butt, Supes." KF smirked.

Jason stared back passively. "You won't get the chance." He muttered and KF disappeared in a flash. Jason could see him just fine, but he knew that it would be suspicious is he just spontaneously started using super-speed since Conner _couldn't_ use it yet. _'Guess I have to fake-'_ his thoughts were interrupted by the twitch in his nose and he knew what was coming. _'Damn it!'_ he thought and let out an "Achoo!" The gusted wind just happened to be aimed at KF and the red head became frozen over lightly, with icicles handing off him. "Hn, exercise over, I'm going to get something to eat now."

Everyone was either to shocked that Jason could use freeze-breath, or that he didn't seemed at all surprised by it.

Artemis looked from Jason's retreating back, to the ice-statue Wally and smirked. "Well that was, _cool_."

A

Jason felt immensely better as he munched as a piece of toast. True it was closer to lunch than breakfast, but he didn't care. He was just glad to be eating something.

Okay, may have been little _cold_ to KF, but he _did_ say that he wasn't going to give him a chance. _'Still, I really should apologize.'_ He thought and used X-ray vision to look through the wall and saw a red headed teen sitting on the couch, looking completely at ease and thawed, like he hadn't been frozen in the first place. _'Well, he certainly bounces back fast, doesn't he?'_

Jason decided it wouldn't hurt to use super-speed for this one thing. He stopped just short of the living room and coolly walked in. "KF." He called neutrally.

Wally looked up. "Oh, hey Supes. That was some session huh?"

Jason ducked his head for show. "I am sorry for freezing you."

Wally looked absolutely shocked. "Uh, that's okay Supes, just a little-well a lot actually- surprised that you bothered to apologize." He said lightly.

'_This guy could give Blurr a run for his money.'_ Jason thought as his brow ticked. "It's Conner." What better way to help his brother than get every into the habit of calling him that?

"What?" Wally asked confused.

"Conner." Jason repeated. "I'm tired of being known just as 'Superboy.' I wanted a name and gave myself one." He said and thought the story was rather believable.

"Wow, I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak." Wally joked.

Jason's brow ticked again. "Hn!" he said turning to walk away. He suddenly paused as another thought came to him. _'I don't know _where_ Conner's room is.'_ He thought and there was _no way_ he was using X-ray vision to find it. "KF, where is my room?" he asked without turning around.

"Did you forget where your room was again?" There was a teasing tone in Wally's voice as he approached Jason. "Come one Sup-_Conner_, I'll show you.:

"Thank you." Jason murmured softly.

He chose to ignore the astonished looked Wally gave him that time.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want to what?" Conner repeated and stared incredulously at Kara.

"I want you to lift up Sideswipe." Kara explained again. The red mech hadn't been fooled by Conner's eerie likeness to Jason, so he spotted him out pretty quick.

Conner looked up at Sideswipe, who was looking as patient as could be. "Is that even possible?" he asked dubiously. He'd heard talk of the robot beings and almost envied Jason; for his brother got to interact with them daily.

"Yes, it's very possible, though it may take a few tries to get it right completely. After this we'll work on heat vision." Kara said.

"But I don't _have_ heat vision." Conner said sullenly.

"Trust me, you get angry enough and you will." Kara quipped.

"Maybe he can't 'Side's up because he's too scared." A new voice jeered.

Conner stiffened. Scared? He turned to glare over at a tall yellow mech that looked very much like Sideswipe. "I am not scared." He hissed.

The yellow mech smirked at him tauntingly. "Prove it then."

All doubt now gone from his mind, Conner went up to Sideswipe's pede and lifted it easily enough. Lifting the _entire_ mech was a lot harder, but he did manage to lift Sideswipe completely off the ground for a few moments before putting him back down. He felt very pleased with himself and wanted had wanted nothing more than to see that smirk gone.

Conner looked over at the yellow mech, only to find the smirk still there and the other looking also…complacent. "Who are you anyway?" he asked frowning.

"Oh." Kara looked embarrassed. "This is Sunstreaker, he's Sideswipe's twin." She explained.

"You know, for someone who looks so much like Jason, you don't act very much like him." Sunstreaker taunted.

"Hn!" Conner grunted and looked away. He already _knew_ Jason and him were very different personality wise. Well, maybe not so different for _certain_ things, but if anything, he's admit, only to himself, that he thought he was a bit more like Alice.

A

Jason was just about to leave 'his' room, but not before peeking his head out when a cheery voice called his name. His 'stage' name.

"Superboy!"

Jason looked over his shoulder. _'Deep breaths, Jason.'_ He thought looking at the Martian girl. "Hello Megan."

"Hello Jason!" Megan said brightly.

Jason froze and turned completely around before glaring at her. "When did you hear that name?"

Megan shrank back. "Uh, I know I promised not to read your mind anymore, but you just felt so angry and I was worried, so I heard the name 'Jason' in your head and assumed it was the one you were telling everyone to call you." She explained nervously.

_'Great, not even here a day and I'm already busted._' Jason thought. "No, my real name is Jason. Superboy's name is _Conner_."

"Then…who…" Megan looked clearly confused. "Are you another clone?"

Jason shook his head. "No, why would you think that?"

"Well, you _look_ just like Su-Conner." Megan answered.

Jason smiled bitterly. "Well, I'm not a clone, I'm Superman's son."

Now Megan just looked plain shocked. "S-seriously?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that." Jason replied and held his hand out, smiling. "May I _truly_ introduce myself. I'm Jason White, Conner's brother."

Megan looked a bit dazed at the fact Conner and Jason even _smiled_ alike and returned the handshake. "It's certainly interesting to meet you, Jason." She then looked concerned. "Where _is_ Conner though?"

"Don't worry, he's fine." Jason answered. "I switched places with him so he could learn to control his powers. But it's supposed to be a secret since I want my big bro to get to know his family better; so don' tell anyone, got it?"

Megan nodded. "How did you get past security though?"

Jason smirked. "I look just like Conner, and we share DNA. But really, who pays attention to the little details to pick us apart?"

Megan reframed from mentioning _one_ person. No need to freak Jason out after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's not working." Conner said staring intently at a pumpkin. No matter how hard he glared, he couldn't get angry enough to blow it up.

"You wanna come back to it and keep working on your super strength?" Kara asked.

Conner tried not to sigh in defeat as he nodded his head. The pumpkin had won _this_ round. But he _would_ blow it up. "Fine." He grumbled.

"Hey, don't look so down." Kara said after noticing his expression and put a hand on his shoulder. "You lifted up _Sideswipe_. And he ain't exactly small like some of the 'Bots." She added.

For some reason, he didn't try to brush the hand off his shoulder. Maybe it was because Kara was _trying _ to teach and encourage him, not brush _him_ off. Plush she didn't pity him, nor did Alice; not because they didn't care, but that they _did_ care and knew how frustrating it probably got with their own powers.

The understanding he had with them made him open up enough to ask questions. "Can we go see the 'Bots?"

The default reaction he had been expecting was for her to say 'no.' But Kara did the opposite. "Sure. I know that once you meet one, you wanna meet 'em all." She added in understanding.

Conner could do no more than nod; hopefully they all wouldn't be as obnoxious as Sunstreaker. The fact it was the yellow mech who helped him with his strength in the first place was pushed to the back of his mind.

Kara looked over at the garage. "Hey, Sides', you up for a trip to the Ark?" she called to the garage.

Sideswipe came peeling out of it. "Hop in. Or I could race ya." He challenged.

"We'd win." Kara deadpanned as she got into the driver seat.

"'We'd win'?" Conner repeated as he got into the passenger seat. "You are a nice car." He said observing the interior.

If Sideswipe had been in bi-pedal mode, he would have preened. "Thank you, Conner. But I like Jason."

"What?" Conner asked blankly.

Kara smiled nervously as she lightly hit the dash, which still ended up making a small dent. "Don't mind him. He gets horribly confused, Conner."

* * *

><p><em>'Now I know why Conner jumped ship as soon as Kara agreed to teach him.' <em>Jason internally griped. _'This place can get seriously depressing and isolating. In just the two days I've been here I'm already to getting ansty and ready to just start punching walls in to do _something_.'_

Since it was a school day, Jason truly understood what the word 'isolation' meant. No one was here, not even Megan. He knew what isolation could cause, Alice was a perfect example up until Blurr mellowed her somewhat out.

It was also incredibly lonely.

The silver lining- if the only good thing-was that no one could stop him from leaving if he wanted to. And he knew just the place to go. Jason took off for the exit and after getting out, he super speeded his way home.

No, not the home he had with Kara, but his real home. As in the one he grew up in. It didn't take long with his super speed and when his mom opened the door, she had looked shocked before she hugged him.

"How are you, Jason?"

"Fine as I can be." Jason replied sitting down on the chair at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong, honey?" Lois asked as she also sat down on a chair.

"It's my situation on Mt. Justice. Rather, it's about Conner's situation." Jason replied. "I don't know if he truly realizes it or not, but it's incredibly lonely up there. Everyone's gone during the day and they're all really surprised, more than they should be, that I have ice breath."

Both Jason and Lois snorted at that before he continued. "I mean, do they all expect that the only things Conner if going to have is super strength and the ability to jump high? Alice grew into her powers, I'm still growing into my powers, and Conner will too." He said firmly.

"But didn't Conner say that none of them _knew_ about you and Alice?" Lois asked.

Jason nodded. "No one except Batman apparently." Then he froze as he realized what he just said. He was so getting into trouble with them if he was seen. He slammed his head onto the table, which promptly collapsed under his weight. "Whoops."

"No worries." Lois said lightly. "Richard and I have been wanting to buy a new table or some time now."

Jason smiled and was silently grateful that she wasn't freaking out. "You know, it's been a while since I hung out with my mom."

Lois smirked a little. "You still want to hang out with dear old me?"

"You're no old, mom. And _yes_ I do want to hang out with you." Jason said seriously.

Lois nodded, but then looked a bit guilty. "I know this may seem selfish, but I was wondering; do you think Conner would mind if I interview him over the phone? It's just that since he's shown up…"

"I understand." Jason said softly. "Though if you ask him yourself, he may say yes. Big if though."

"I see." Lois acknowledged. "I'll call there later, same number, right?

Jason nodded and went over to the door. "Where to, mom?" he asked as Lois got her purse.

"We can use my car." She replied humorously. "It's just a normal day of chores for me."

"Well, to me," Jason reached out and pulled his mother into a one-armed hug, "it's a day to hang out with the coolest mom ever."


	4. Chapter 4

"This place is huge." Conner said as he looked at the bright orange walls and ceilings. It was certainly more welcoming to him than the dark, dull halls of Mt. Justice.

He felt something akin to superficial nausea at the thought of being shut in again once he had to go back there. He also felt angry at the fact he had been robbed of the fact he was never told of his family.

Jason had been surprised and very genial, treating and calling him his brother like he'd known him since forever. Kara had also been welcoming, treating him with the same disposition she gave Alice. Alice, his sister, his _older sister_ had been absent most for most of the time he'd been here, but she seemed perfectly understanding of what he was going through.

Jason, Kara, and Alice had all accepted him. So yes, he felt very robbed of the people that had accepted him so completely. _'This is my family_.' He thought. "It's very…orange."

Kara smiled. "Yeah, but it's nice. Then again, a change of scenery is always nice."

"You have no idea." Conner said dryly.

"Conner! Kara!" Alice yelled and they both saw Alice running toward them at human speed, a tall, blue mech following her.

"Alice." Conner said in greeting.

Alice nodded at him and looked at the mech, while gesturing to Conner. "This is my other little brother, Conner." She then looked back at Conner. "Conner, this is my husband, Blurr."

"Nice- to-meet-you." Blurr said in a high, fast voice.

Conner flinched at the sound, but more so at the fact he could _understand_ him. "Husband?" he repeated. "That is another term for mate, right?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah, and since we're gonna live pretty long lives-hopefully-we're mated for life." She explained. "And trust me, it took a lot for Blurr to want to marry me."

The bit about Blurr being good for Alice came to Conner and he had a feeling that Alice wasn't always so 'calm' as she was now. "I take it he is very brave then."

Kara snickered and Alice looked at him flatly, but surprisingly she didn't look angry. "You haven't even met the 'Cons yet and already you're saying something I've heard them tell me a hundred times already."

"'Cons? Decepticons?" Conner questioned. Alice nodded. "I've heard reports that they're…evil, so why do you sound so familiar with them?"

Alice snorted. "That's not by choice, I'll tell you. It's actually Jason that's friendly with them. Some of them like him, but most just treat him like a pest they can't squish. And the fact that Kara is here has Jason going to their ship all the time."

"Chrysalis,-won't-Jason's-absence-be-noticed-by-his-_friends?_" Blurr questioned.

There was a moment of silence before Alice broke it. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but maybe Jason will be back before they get suspicious enough to realize he's not actually here instead of assuming he's trying to prank them."

The thought of Jason coming back, and him subsequently having to go back, made Conner look down. It was something Kara did not miss. "Conner, what is it?"

"It's just that…" Conner trailed off, but the genuinely concerned look on Kara's face made him continue. "It's too lonely back at Mt. Justice; do I really have to go back when I've gotten my powers-current powers-under control?"

Kara gained a thoughtful look on her face. "I was never able to adopt Alice because Clark was still alive, but if you want, I'll adopt you so you won't have to go back in the dark."

"Adopt me? As in, me becoming your son?" Conner questioned. "But what about…"

"Screw what anyone says." Kara said fiercely. "If Clark doesn't want you, then it's _ his_ loss. He doesn't deserve a third chance to be a father." She continued furiously. "I may not be the person you hoped to accept you, but know that no matter what, even if you don't want me to adopt you, I'll always be a phone call away if you need me." She said sincerely.

Conner stared at her; then very carefully, he hugged her. "Thank you."

Kara hugged him back. "Like I said, I'll always be here if you need me."

* * *

><p>Jason walked into the Mt. Justice entrance after he'd spent the better half of the day shopping with his mother, though people <em>had<em> stared at him and whispered "Superboy" under their breath. Jason had found that rather annoying, but had ignored it for the most part.

The rare moments he could spend with his mom were sparse ever since he'd gone to live with Alice.

At the moment, he heard hurrying footsteps and looked back to see Megan running towards him, a panicked look on her face.

"There you are! Where have you been, Jason?" she rushed out.

"With my mom, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"It's Batman!" Megan replied. "He wants to speak with you."

"Aw hell." Jason swore. "Where is he?"

Megan looked at him in confusion before she remembered that this _wasn't_ Conner. "He's on the monitor, and since I'm the only one who actually _knows_ you're not Conner, I volunteered to look for you so everyone else wouldn't be suspicious."

"Heh, that was nice of you." Jason said thoughtfully. "But you still didn't answer my question." He pointed out.

Megan blushed. "Oh, follow me."

Jason followed her to an empty room with a computer and saw Batman on the screen. "Where is everyone else?"

"Away, I wanted a _private_ word with you." Batman answered with a pointed look at Megan, who let promptly. There was a beat of silence. "Hello Jason."

Jason tried to show no visible response to his correctly guessed identity. "Jason, who is Jason?" he asked plainly.

Even with the cowl, Jason knew Batman didn't look convinced at his acting. "Before your father inevitably storms Mt. Justice to demand why 'Superboy' has been spotted shopping with Lois Lane, I'm going to give you the opportunity to explain yourself and where the real Superboy is."

"Conner." Jason said acidly. "My brother's _name_ is _Conner_." He hissed before he began to speak again. "Conner phoned me and we agreed to meet-he said he overheard you and dad talking and heard me and our sister being mentioned and got curious if you were wondering how he knew about us-and after we met, I took him home to meet Kara and Alice." He paused. "How come we were never told about him?"

"The whole explanation first." Batman said.

"Fine, I missed my mom and wanted to see her!" Jason snapped. "Is missing my mom or dad so wrong?"

Batman didn't comment on that before answering Jason's first question. "The reason you were never informed of Superboy's existence was because your felt it was not necessary to notify any of you. He said you may find the fact he has a clone to be shocking."

Jason snorted. "Well that's stupid." He said derisively. "I mean, Conner told me he was a clone and _I_ didn't freak out. And neither did Kara or Alice. He's still my brother." He said resolutely. "And I mean, what's to say dad didn't think Conner was _me_ when he and dad met? I mean, I look almost identical to dad when _he_ was younger, just like Conner." He said huffing. "Not to mention I've been able to fool everyone here that I am Conner, I even tricked the scanner!"

"That is something that will have to be fixed you leave." Batman added.

"So, does this mean you're not gonna rat me out?" Jason asked.

"Where is Superboy?" Batman asked pointedly.

Jason rolled his eyes. "With Kara learning to control his powers. I mean, if dad won't step up, you can count on Kara to." he replied. "So are you gonna rat me out?"

"As you pose no immediate threat other than a reminder to have the security updated, there is no need for your father to be informed of this or anyone else for the time being." Batman replied before his tone turned steely. "Though you _will_ be held accountable for your own actions, because _unlike_ your brother, you _fully_ know what you are capable of, _understood?_"

There were very few people Jason was genuinely afraid of, but at this moment Batman shot to the top of the list. "Yes, I understand."


	5. Chapter 5

Jason saw Megan stiffen from where she was making breakfast (which was burnt), and looked at him meaningfully. He saw this as the sign that his dad was here and intended to resolve this as _he_ normally would. Retreat and ignore. Surprisingly effective when he had to deal with Alice.

"I have to go." He stated bluntly with his acquired stoic voice.

It seemed though that every one of the other side-_kid heroes_, not sidekicks he reminded himself, were used to Conner's blunt and reserved talks. When he was out of sight, he sent out to Megan his cell number and told her to text him if he had to come back and after he got her okay, he super speeded faster than any cameras could catch and made his way to the exit.

Not a moment later did Superman come into the room and looked around. "Where is Superboy?"

"Uh, he just left." Megan said trying to keep her voice steady as she smiled. "He might have been heading to his room; you might be able to catch him."

Superman nodded before leaving and Megan let out a barely audible sigh of relief.

"Hey, Megan, you have any idea what's up with Supe-uh, I mean Conner?" Wally asked as he amended his slip up.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked putting on a confused face. Jason had asked her not to tell anyone, and aside from Batman having most definitely figured it out on his own, she was _not_ going to tell anyone. She only hoped her friends wouldn't be too mad at her for keeping this a secret from them.

"Conner's been acting a little…weird lately." Wally replied. "Each time he asked me to help him with something, like finding his room or _anyplace else here_, he always say thank you. Not that I'm saying this is a bad thing, it's kinda strange."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, Conner's stopped making snide remarks about how he refers to himself as a weapon, he doesn't question any of Canary's lessons, and he gets really angry when we call him Superboy, even by mistake." Robin added.

"Perhaps Conner is merely trying to 'discover himself' as it were. It must be quite frustrating for him to only be referred to by one name." Kaldur said calmly.

Megan felt immensely relieved at that comment, though Artemis' next words made her inwardly cringe. "None of you think it's strange how he suddenly has freeze breath? While admittedly cool, is it possible that he _now_ has it, even when he showed no signs of having any other powers?"

"Maybe he's just growing into it?" Megan questioned, though she knew for a fact that if _Jason_ had it, then _Conner_ was going to get it. She was still a little iffy on Jason's age, but she assumed that he was around Conner's physically age. "I mean, it's possible, right?"

* * *

><p>"This is impossible." Conner muttered as he tried to focus on his running, to make his body move in hyper speed, but nothing.<p>

"Conner, where here to let you meet the 'Bots, more training _after_." Kara reprimanded kindly.

"Yes…mother." Conner replied hesitantly, but the smile it got out of Kara said that it was okay to call her that.

Even in the short time he'd been around his family, he'd seen the protective looks Kara had given both Alice _and_ him when Alice had teleported them 'home.' And while it had been nice of Lois, his 'pseudo step-mother' as Alice called her, to give him something to eat; he certainly had not enjoyed seeing it come back up on the ground.

Conner had not been aware he _could_ throw up, but apparently Alice stated the side-effect of her teleportation ability was the first time nausea that was experienced. She had said she had thrown up herself when she teleported for the first time, and so had both Kara and Jason. Though he had felt some sort of vindication when she had said even their_ father_ had succumb to it.

Alice stated that the man had told her never to teleport him anywhere ever again.

He would always admit that it felt nice when Kara had stood by him and not only waited patiently for him feel better, as Alice also said that you feel better after the first hurl as your body (anyone's in this case who is not used to being so suddenly moved) reacts by 'emptying' itself, but Kara had even empathized with him that the first teleportation was certainly not fun at all.

At the moment though, he had just watched Blurr zoom out of sight to alert the 'Boss 'Bot' that there was a new 'Kent' here. He had felt jealous that _he_ couldn't do that while everyone in his family could.

Though he believed it was because his body was still growing itself and that was the reason he had not developed any of the other abilities his family had.

Kara explained that for _them_ (him, Alice, and Jason) that heat vision was only triggered when they were very angry, but that it was a 'wait and see' for X-ray vision though. Ice breath and flight were more sporadic and she had even congratulated him when he told her that he could already jump high distances.

_"You're already halfway there." She had said giving him a genuinely warm smile_.

Even while he was still a little unsure about what to use to trigger his anger, as he had been happy lately to be accepted by his family, that he didn't want to shatter it with reality of the situation.

Still, he had to get his problems out in the open, and that meant dealing with his issues with his _father_. Alice had called Jason the lucky one out of the three of them since he had two loving parents, a mother and step-father, to look after him.

That wasn't to say Jason didn't have his own problems, not by a long shot, Alice had said, but that he was lucky because he got to know what a _real_ family was like.

And when she had first told him this, he hadn't understood the envy on her face when she said it. But now that he thought it over himself, he realized that she was right.

They _all_ had supporting Kryptonian adult in Kara, but only Jason had a supporting mother _and_ a father.

_'Lucky indeed._'


	6. Chapter 6

"That was…interesting." Conner said as he and Kara returned to his current residence.

Kara smiled at him. "That's what I thought when I met Optimus for the first time." She said and they were both about to head inside the house when a crack sounded in the air.

"Hey Jason-who the slag are you?"

Conner blinked, that being the second time a robot had noticed he wasn't Jason right off the bat. "I'm Conner, who are you?"

"Skywarp." The purple and black mech said and looked at Kara, cringing back a little. "I didn't know Jason had a twin."

"He doesn't, Conner's his older brother." Kara replied.

Skywarp seemed to blink at that. "Don't take this the wrong way, Conner, but your dad seems to really get around. Three kids all in their teenage years? Someone certainly had fun when they were younger." He said smirking.

Kara laughed, but Conner really couldn't understand what was so funny about Superman moving from place to place. He then understood that it was probably an implication he didn't get. "No, nothing it's like that, but then again I wouldn't really be surprised." She said smirking herself.

Skywarp shrugged. "Meh, can you tell me where Jason is then?" Kara shook her head. "'Kay then, I'll just go ask his mom then." He said and disappeared with another resounding crack in the air.

Kara went pale. "Skywarp's gonna ruin everything." She bemoaned and super speeded inside before coming back out in her Supergirl uniform and looked at him seriously. "You work on trying for heat vision; I'm going to stop that idiot from ruining this."

Conner barely had time to nod before the blond flew off and disappeared from sight. He then went back inside, his expression growing serious.

It was time for round 2 with that pumpkin.

* * *

><p>Metropolis wasn't a hotspot for Decepticon activity, so when the seeker that was identified as Skywarp suddenly appeared at the home of Lois and Richard White, taking both people from the home and disappeared; it tended to catch a lot of attention.<p>

Which was why Young Justice had been departed to the Happy Harbour where the Decepticon had appeared, sending people running away screaming from the scene. The scene of…the 'Con talking civilly with the White's?

"Okay, anyone else find this weird?" Kid Flash questioned. "Where's the shooting, where's the terrorizing? All that hype about the Decepticons has not been well-deserved."

"Regardless, even one of them is still dangerous." Kaldur replied and they quietly moved in, but the 'Con looked at them sharply, those eerie red optics shifting from each other the teens before settling on Jason and brightening.

"Ja-"

"Superboy!" Lois yelled instead and Skywarp looked at her funnily.

"That's-"

"Superboy." Richard also repeated after having been told of the Jason-Conner swap.

Skywarp stared at them both strangely and wondered how they couldn't even recognize their own son. And the other 'Cons and 'Bots thought _he_ was damaged! He then noticed Lois mouth 'play along' and nodded minutely. He could do that. "Well puny humans, what's with the disturbance? Can't you see where having a conversation here?"

"Yeah, you so need to kidnap someone to talk to them." Artemis said snarkily.

Skywarp rolled his optics and noticed a red, blue, and yellow form in the sky. "Hey Blondie, took your advice."

Supergirl rolled her own eyes. "I didn't mean kidnap the White's." she said crossing her arms. "Now let them go; you clearly got to see your confirmation."

Skywarp thought about it and nodded as he reluctantly put both Richard and Lois back down. "Sorry about the whole kidnapping thing." He said sheepishly before giving Kara a look that clearly stated he wanted an explanation for what was going on before warping out of the area.

'Is this your mom and dad?' Megan mouthed to Jason, who nodded before approaching both White's, her expression cheery. "You two aren't hurt in any way, are you?"

Lois stared at her dryly. "We're fine; Skywarp's probably the nicest kidnapper I've ever had."

"Skywarp? You know that 'Con?" Robin questioned in surprise.

"Enough to know who's who anyway." Lois replied vaguely as she didn't want to reveal that she got to know who the mech was from Jason's emails and phone calls.

"What about you, how do you know him?" Artemis asked the blonde woman.

Supergirl shrugged one shoulder. "He's annoying occurrence I have to deal with." She said speaking the truth as Skywarp had gotten bolder with trying to speak to Jason now that she'd moved in with him and looked at the White's. "Do you two want a ride home?"

Richard and Lois exchanged glances before shrugging. "Sure." The man said and Supergirl nodded.

The blond took both of them by under the arm and flew up into the air, and once they were out of hearing distance… "Is the plan ruined?"

"No, I got Skywarp to play along." Lois replied. "We just talked mostly."

"Really, about what?" Supergirl questioned curiously.

"Mostly about how Jason's doing at his new home and about the weather." Richard replied. "He's an easily entertained mech."

"Tell me about it." Supergirl said rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>"My dad's not here, is he?" Jason asked looking around the corner carefully as he and Megan walked down the hall.<p>

The girl paused for a moment and shook her head. "No, he's not." She assured him. "You certainly have a….interesting choice of friends."

The boy grinned sheepishly at her. "Tell me about it."


	7. Chapter 7

"I've realized something." Jason whispered to Megan as they walked behind the other junior heroes down the hall of the Mount Justice base, having just gotten back from a mission.

"What's that?" Megan whispered back.

"I can't stand this." Jason growled and the girl looked at him in surprise. "I never realized how much I'd hate doing this hero stuff until I actually had to do it. If I had no desire to be a hero before, then I definitely don't want to be one now."

Megan, still feeling surprised, tilted her head. "You don't? Really?"

"I just want to live my life the way _I_ want to. It's the reason my parents let me move in with my sister. Sure, I still have to call them and go to school, but they just want me to be happy." Jason replied.

Megan nodded before she heard what else he said. "You and Conner have a sister?"

"An older sister, and just like me, she doesn't want to be a hero either." Jason replied. "Mostly because she kinda hates humans and doesn't want to help them." He said shrugging.

"She sounds…kind of scary." Megan said tentatively as she didn't want to offend the boy.

Jason smirked. "Oh, she is."

"Superboy!"

Jason froze and wanted nothing more than to keep on walking, but he knew that it would garner too much suspicion if he just ignored the man. That still didn't mean he needed to talk though. "Go on." He assured Megan as he saw her expression waver, but she nodded and kept on walking. Jason took a deep breath before he turned back to face his father. "Yes?"

"Am I to believe that you've spoken to Lois Lane?" Superman questioned crossing his arms.

"Lois _White_, she's married." Jason retorted and the man grimaced. "And yes, I've met her, she wanted an interview but I said I'd get back to her." He lied smoothly. Or at least, it was only _sort of_ a lie.

The man let out a sigh. "Superboy-"

"Conner." Jason bit out. "My name is Conner; Mrs. White was kind enough to use my name."

Granted, his mom called him Jason, but the thought was still the same, as he knew damn well that his own mother wouldn't call him something so clinical like a codename all the time. He never realized until now just how much worse off Conner was than both him and Alice. At least they _have_ names.

"It would be best, if you didn't see Miss La-Mrs. White again." Superman grimaced over the slip before walking away.

Jason stood where he was for a moment before turning on his heel and meeting back up with Megan. "Hi."

"How did it go?" The girl asked.

"Not…great." Jason said flatly. "But now I wonder who it was he saw when Robin, Aqualad, and KF rescued Conner, himself…or me." He said darkly.

"Well, you _do_ bear an awfully close resemblance to your father and Conner." Megan replied.

Jason nodded as the thought though depressed him. "He looked right at me and didn't see his own son. Either son."

* * *

><p>"So this Skywarp isn't going to go back and ruin everything?" Conner questioned as Kara finished explaining how she had to tell Skywarp about the swap.<p>

Kara shook her head. "No, he said he wouldn't do that to Jason."

"I didn't know that Jason was friends with Decepticons." Conner pointed out.

Kara shrugged. "Mostly Alice told me he only did it because he wanted to tick off the Autobots, but he gained some really loyal friends. They won't change their faction choice for him of course, but they don't have to worry about associating themselves with something they view as beneath them because Jason can hurt them more easily than they can hurt him." she said darkly.

"I've been wondering; why has Alice never become a hero yet?" Conner questioned.

"She doesn't like people." Kara answered bluntly. "To be quite honest, neither did I when I first got here. I saw them as inferior to the life I had back on Krypton… but I learned to tolerate them. Alice can't because she sees them as the reason their father never spent any time with her when she was young." She said sadly. "It took me several years to get Alice to stop hating humans enough to be willing to even go to _school_ with them."

"They're allowed to go to school?" Conner asked in surprise.

Kara nodded, her eyes thought darkened at the surprised tone in the boy's voice. "Yes, they were allowed because all that was asked of them was to behave and stay out of trouble. You could go if you want…" she suggested tentatively. "I'm sure Jason would like to attend school with his brother around."

Conner looked thought at that. "What will anyone else say?"

"Screw what they think." Kara said flippantly. "All we need is a piece of paper I can have here in the next day to legally state that you're Conner Kent, son of Kara Kent. And as such with being my son, you can decided whether you want to go to school or not." Her expression turned sheepish at the end of her rant. "But we'd still have to get your powers under control first."

Conner nodded. "I understand."

"Good, now how goes it with the pumpkin?"

"…"


End file.
